


Things a Luthor Does Not Do

by BroodyJC



Series: The Luthor's Rules [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, didn't even realize how many luthor's there were, i don't really know how to do tags, i guess, it gets a bit angsty, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroodyJC/pseuds/BroodyJC
Summary: A Luthor does not cry.A Luthor does not beg.A Luthor does not kneel.A Luthor does not show weakness.A Luthor does not love.It lasts until Kara Danvers comes along.





	

_A Luthor does not cry._

Lena learns such thing one week into the Luthor’s household.

She’s five. She’s terrified. She cries. A lot. Never in front of Ms. Luthor, never again in front of Ms. Luthor. Not after the first night.

At five years old, memories are still too vivid in her mind. Her parents smiles’, her parents laughs’, and it’s too much. The hole in her chest is too much.

When Lillian, no, when Ms. Luthor finds her one morning, hands clutching at the duvet and sobs escaping her lips, she barely acknowledges her pain. She’s met with cold eyes and an unwavering voice.

_A Luthor does not cry._

Lena learns. Lena follows. Lena tilts her head up, her back way too straight for a seven years old. It takes her two years but she learns. She doesn’t cry.

Not when Lionel dies when she’s eleven and she stands at a eighteen years old Lex’s side, jaw clenched and eyes fixed on a point far way, never focusing on any of the reporters.

Not when she’s sent away for boarding school because, once Lionel is no longer around, mother doesn’t have to pretend to love her.

Not when Lex becomes what he becomes.

She just stares at it all, chin up, settled eyes and unwavering voice. _Just like mother._ Because a Luthor can be sad, but it can never be shown or heard.

But Kara Danvers appears in her life. Kara Danvers with her bright smile. Kara Danvers with her blushing cheeks. Kara Danvers with her sweet eyes.

Suddenly, she’s nothing but a nervous mess on the verge of tears. Because Kara likes her back. Because Kara kisses her and it’s so gentle it tears down her walls. Because hesitant fingers trail the skin just above her hipbones and she feels like breaking.

She doesn’t cry because of the way tentative fingers traces her skin, just below her chest, her navel, and the sensitive spot on her lower back; she doesn’t cry because of the way a warm tongue presses against her pulse point, the spot behind her ear or her collarbone; she doesn’t cry because of the way teeth graze against her stomach; she doesn’t cry because of the way Kara whispered “I’ve got you” against tight shut lips, two fingers buried knuckle deep inside her.

No. All of it made her break. A little bit more each time. Break up to a point where all Kara had to do was kiss her and look into her eyes, the question taking way too long to process behind the fog in Lena’s brain.

“Would you let me give you the world?”

And Lena breaks. Sobs being swallowed by firm lips.

Lena nods, because she can’t find in herself enough strength to talk.

She cries the first time she sle-makes love to Kara.

She’s not even ashamed.

**

_A Luthor does not beg._

Mother teaches her that when she’s thirteen and can no longer stand being away from home. The word still feels weird rolling out of her tongue.

But as soon as the word _please_ leaves her mouth over the phone, Lena knows she had said the wrong thing. Because of the way she hears mother clicks her tongue. The only indication she ever gives she’s displeased.

“Luthors don’t beg.” It’s the only thing she says before the line goes silent.

Lena doesn’t beg again.

But Kara loves foreplay. Lena realizes it on their third time.

Realization lies on the way Kara would take a little longer than necessary to gaze her fingertips against her sides; it lies on the way Lena can feel Kara’s smile against her ribcage when Lena lets out a whimper as Kara’s nails scratch at her hips; it lies on the way Lena has to tug, a tad too strong, at Kara’s hair to urge her to go _lower_ ; it lies in the way Kara giggles, mouth pressed against the inside of her thighs as Lena’s hips buckle up.

And Kara ends up spending way too long on working her up, not that she complains about it, the closure is mind-blowing, but Kara works her up to the verge of oblivion. She always thinks she passes out for a minute or two before coming to her senses and a beautiful Kara Danvers smiling at her.

Lena begs.

The first time she begs since she was thirteen.

She begs in between hot puffs of hair; she begs in between struggled moans; she begs with soft, warm whimpers leaving her parted lips. A mix of prayers consisted on Kara’s name and more pleases she has ever said in her life.

It lasts until Kara takes pity on her and lets her go, holding her until she comes back.

Lena never thought begging would become something she was very fond of.

**

_A Luthor does not kneel._

The words come out from Lex’s mouth during the live coverage of a crowd, all of them dropped on one knee in front of Superman. And Lex is furious pacing in the living room, Lena’s eyes on him. He’s twenty four when he goes mad. Because the world worships an alien. One that is as powerful as a God.

One week later, Lex repeats the same words in front of the world, during his press conference right after taking over Luthor Corp. _A Luthor does not kneel. Not for a demon. Not for a God._ And the world goes to ashes.

She’s seventeen when it happens. When her brother turns his back to the savior.

And when he goes on his rampage, a pitiful last act of attention, she’s on the other side of the world.

Her heart aches nevertheless.

Luthor Corp becomes Superman’s number one enemy. Her brother on the front line. Lillian Luthor has never seemed so proud.

Lillian is long gone now. So is Lex. Luthor Corp no longer exists. L-Corp does. Neither kneeled.

But when Lena sees the dark shade on Kara’s eyes she gives in.

As they both still stand in the middle of the living room, and Lena had leaned down just enough to bite at her girlfriend’s perfect abs, Kara’s hands just coming to rest at her shoulders, pushing her down just enough, Lena gives in keenly.

Lena kneels and she can’t help but think she loves the view from the bottom. Kara’s mouth agape, chest heavy, and thumb just going down to touch Lena’s lip.

“Is this okay?’ Kara asks. Lena shows her instead.

When Kara loses the strength in her legs to keep standing up, she crumbles to the couch, Lena crawls after her. Lena soothes the thigh swung over her shoulder, leaving a kiss exactly on its inside, where makes Kara shiver.

 _A Luthor does not kneel._ Lillian’s words are burned in the back of her mind as she rests her chin on top of Kara’s thigh, appreciating the sound of the girl trying to catch her breath.

And yet, Lena Luthor kneels for Supergirl. Lena Luthor kneels for _Kara Danvers._

L-Corp becomes number one supporter of an alien. A Super. A Goddess.

Kneeling becomes a routine.

**

_A Luthor does not show weakness._

Lionel is the one who tells her as much.

His tone much different to his son and wife’s. And he smiles, the corner of his lips turning up just in the slightest, as he crouches down in front of a five year old Lena Luthor, who just barely learnt how to choke back the tears that threaten to fall from her eyes when she’s in public. Behind closed doors, the story is completely different.

He puts two fingers under her chin and makes her stare back at his eyes. The warmth buried under layers and layers of something young Lena cannot quite understand.

“Can you say it for me?”

“A Luthor does not show weakness.” He nods and Lena keeps her head up as she walks inside the building. It happens during her first day at school.

It’s probably her favorite memory of Lionel. Much because, after that, he couldn’t take too much time off from his schedule to squeeze her in. But he let her stay by his side of the desk at his study at home.

It is also, probably, the hardest one to forget. How is she supposed to forget how to not feel vulnerable? How is she supposed to let someone in and let them see everything there’s to know? How is she supposed to say she’s still haunted by Lex’s madness and Lillian’s disapproval? How?

But Kara holds her the first time it happens, tucking her under her chin, whispering loving words against her ear. Kara holds her the second time. Kara reaches out for her in the middle of her nightmare on the fifth time.

On the tenth time, Lena scoots back on Kara’s bed, seeking comfort on the warmth of the woman besides her. And soon enough, Kara has one arm thrown over her stomach and her nose pressed against Lena’s neck. Kara sighs contently as she pulls Lena impossibly closer.

Lena becomes the one who shows weakness, late night, when the city is too quiet to need Supergirl, and she has Kara Danvers all to herself. Kara broke down her walls. Kara broke her in the best way possible and now she’s putting the pieces back to place.

When the dreams are too real, when Lex’s voice is too loud, when her mother’s disapproving glare is too cold and too clear, she moves back, her spine finding the curves of Kara’s front.

And Kara’s is always there, to hold her, and when she closes her eyes, they’re all still there. But, with Kara against her, she feels brave enough to face them.

Lena understands what covered Lionel's eyes so many years ago. It was the weight of being a Luthor. And all the undertones the name carried.

**

_A Luthor does not love._

That was the hardest one for Lena to accept. She was told so when she was twelve, and mother just stared at her with a blank expression.

“Do you miss Lionel because you loved him?”

The question takes her off guard, Lena can tell, but with a flick of her hand Lillian dismisses her.

“A Luthor does not love.”

It was the one who hurt the most and it was the hardest one to accept because Lex had told her he loved her. He used to tell her every time.

It made her wonder if Lex liked to break the Luthor’s rules or if he was lying.

The madness she sees in his eyes six years later proves to be the latter. He had lied. He was mother’s golden boy after all. He would never do anything to disappoint her.

But Kara comes along and the words _like_ and _adore_ don’t seem to fit on how Lena feels about her.

Love, on the other hand.

And Kara is an oversized extra energetic puppy, way too excited to be on Lena’s lake house for a short vacation – they were roughly staying for three days, but it didn’t stop Kara from making a “first trip with Lena” playlist; bringing road trip snacks and packing her trip bags, she made sure Lena knew about it – and Lena is absolutely sure she has never seen anyone as beautiful as her.

Her heart aches and flutters at the same time.

Her body heats and freezes, cheeks burning but hand running cold when she hears Kara’s laugh by her side. She doesn’t even know how.

Kara turns to her side, completely facing Lena, before she starts talking about Krypton. About the last things she remembers. About her family. About Kal-El.

And Lena would just stare back at her, with such adoration it made her wonder how had she not scared the girl away. But Kara stays, as she slowly reaches her hand out to link their fingers together.

Lena knows. She would never be the Luthor Lillian wanted her to be, because she could never follow the rules. She wants to let out watery laughs and breathless sobs because of the realization.

She loves Kara.

Like she has never loved anything before.

And Kara looks back at her, moonlight shining in her eyes and Lena is sure.

She fell in love with the universe.

And the universe loved her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Easiest way to find me? I'm on tumblr under the same username.
> 
> Send me prompts and I swear I'll try to write them


End file.
